decagondndfandomcom-20200213-history
Demigod OS
Story In the land of Dremida, there are powerful gods and goddesses. Much less powerful and less renowned are the demigods; divines that are in the infancy of their worship. This One-Shot follows the quest of four demigods that have been chosen by the god of freedom, Saint Virgil, to walk the Material and discover what is happening to the souls of mortals that are disappearing. The story involves a party of demigods, chosen by Saint Virgil, investigating the cause of souls disappearing. They are pointed in the direction of a devil worshiping cult by the Collector. The cult appears to worship Asmodeus, and Mephistopheles, looking to profit from the chaos that would ensue from a group of demigods attacking the Lord of Sin, gives them a secret entrance into his throne room. The demigods begin battle with Asmodeus, but Selene stops the battle with a bargain. They learn that it is not the Devil Lord's fault, and they decide to research other causes of souls disappearing. The party, through means given to them by the Collector, enter the Ancient Domain, the partition of the Astral Plane in which the Ancient Gods were locked away. They do this in order to meet and speak to Sacrus, Ancient God of Secrets. They learn from him that Virgil was incorrect when he assumed that only two things would benefit from souls (gods and devils), there was a forgotten third, the type that was there long before even the Ancients: the Old Gods of Chaos, The Unknowable. They learn that the true culprit is a mad cult within the Council's Republic, in the town of Esmoor, which has been attempting a ritual that would bring one of these entities into the Material. The party rush to stop the ritual. When they arrive in Esmoor, they continue to run into problems that waste their time, and are confronted by Peter, the head of the cult. He stalls them even more, and when he is slain, the party learns that they are too late. In a huge explosion that expulses the demigods to their home planes, the cult creates a several hundred foot tall door to the Outer Realm, with the Avatar of the Enemy itself attempting to open it. The party rushes to the scene while Saint Virgil attempts to rally the major gods of Dremida. They, through their combined efforts (and the assistance of Ygsra and Ghanishan), defeat the Avatar, forcing it back through the small opening it had made in the door, shutting it on his way. Though the damage the Enemy had done is permanent, the group's assistance does not go without praise. Saint Virgil says that he will put forth the motion to have temples constructed in their names (even the Ancient demigods, as he says that they would be "off the record"). Thus the OS ends, Dremida saved. Though not without an Aftermath. Important Events * The Council's Republic has been destroyed by the door to the Outer Realm. Hundreds of miles have been destroyed and altered, creatures have begun calling the place home, and general badness is taking place there. * A large door to the Outer Realm remains standing where Esmoor once sat. * The day the event took place (47, Month of Sun) becomes a day of mourning for all of the lives lost, but also becomes a day of reverence and celebration, honoring the "Protector Gods" that saved them all from some unspeakable evil. * Many more, long standing consequences. They will be expanded upon in greater detail whenever the Aftermath series begins. Players Dungeon Master: Jared * Lorgak * Selene * Vi * Black Hawk Important NPCs * Saint Virgil - Once a Patron of the Human Pantheon serving the god Sol Solus, he rebelled due to the belief that he could be a more benevolent leader than his superior. What followed was a short but brutal civil war in the Holy Kingdom, which resulted in St. Virgil being throne out. Since then, he has become famous amongst learned mortals and divines alike for not only daring to speak out against a god as powerful as Sol Solus, but survive and thrive afterwards. * Mephistopheles - The Lord of the Eighth Plane of Hell. He appeared to the party as the barkeeper of the Copper Cup in Naham. He tells the party that it is most likely Asmodeus who is behind the disappearance of the souls, and opens a door to the front entrance of Asmodeus' throne room so the party can confront him. As it turns out, he tricked the party into attacking Asmodeus, hoping to profit off of the chaos that would ensue. * Asmodeus - The Lord of the Ninth Plane of Hell. The party attacked him in his home of Nessus, though reality would have it that the Lord of Sin was innocent, being unaware of the soul dilemma himself. After being bargained with, with the demigods' safety to gain, he released them, giving them a clue: hit the books. * Lo - Selene's mother and Ancient Goddess of Day and Night. * Ghanishan - Vi's patron, Ancient God of Trickery. * Peter - The head of a cult devoted to the Enemy, and the one who was responsible for his near release. * The Enemy - A terrible Dwarven god, corrupted by some Chaotic entity to become an entity that devours souls. He was nearly released by his Avatar, but was stopped by the party. Notable Items The items held by the demigods are powerful artifacts that reflect their portfolios. Interesting enough, since the demigods are canon within the realm of Dremida, copies exist, most likely given to chosen followers of the specific god. * The Lorgaxe * Ygsrabor's Javelin * The Dice of Vi * The Trident of Seas * The Rings of Shadow * Serenity's Orgel * Hokur Ga, God Skewer - The original javelin of Ygsra. Category:Adventures